Robots have been applied to various industrial uses and in particular frequently used in place of workers in adverse environments rich in dust, motes, oil mist, or the like. In such environments, in order to prevent short-circuit or the like in electronic components caused by the adhesion of dust, motes, oil mist, or the like, a robot controller is generally incorporated in a totally enclosed enclosure for use being isolated from the above-described ambient environments.
The temperature inside the enclosure incorporating the robot controller is increased by heat generation from a number of electronic components used in the robot controller. Given this situation, the inside of the enclosure incorporating the robot controller is generally cooled to maintain the temperature of the robot controller within a guaranteed operation range. An enclosure that includes a cooling device and isolates a controller from an ambient environment to cool it is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-135916.
However, when a cooling device and a robot controller are incorporated in an enclosure, the internal space of the enclosure is narrow, and the internal space itself has a complex shape. This leads to poor workability when an external cable from a robot or the like is connected to the robot controller incorporated in the enclosure, requiring tools in some cases. Even when no cooling device is incorporated in the enclosure, workability remains poor.